A Long Confusing Day Following A Long Night
by tprmnlover
Summary: Remus and Sirius may have been getting a little late night snack last night, but Remus' mind has been drifting towards Severus Snape lately. I would LOVE feedback. Criticism is wanted. This does contain Slash. SSRL RLSB
1. Chapter 1

A large groan could be heard from underneath the soft crimson sheets in the room with four identical four poster beds. Suddenly, the sheets were thrown to the ground, and a dirty blonde haired boy was sitting upright, his chest heaving up and down quickly. He slowly looked around the room, and when he didn't see what he was looking for, a long sigh of relief escaped from his lips.

Remus Lupin stood up and walked to the window and looked at the beautiful sunrise. He was very relieved that it was nice out. Maybe it would help him recover from that nightmare. It had been a late night last night. Sirius and Remus had decided to borrow James' cloak to get a "late night snack." Anyway, that is what they had told James that they were doing. They did get a little snack. Just probably not the type that James or Peter would like to get. Another sigh escaped from his mouth, and then he shook himself back to reality.

The sounds of birds could be heard from the window. "Why are you so restless?" Remus muttered towards the window. It seemed as if those birds thought that something was going to happen. He shook his head, and turned around to face the others in bed.

It was just then that he noticed another boy sitting in another bed awake. This boy was none other than Peter Pettigrew, and at the moment he was sitting whipping the sleep from his eyes, "Who are you talking to Moo-" he said, failing to suppress his yawn, "-ny?"

Remus shrugged, "Just some of those birds out there. They seem like they are twittering more than normal." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm going down to breakfast, tell those lazy guys that is where I am." He took one last glance at the sleeping boys, and let his eyes linger on Sirius for just a split second more. He turned around, and moved down the staircase quickly. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want the others to know. It would ruin his reputation. Remus scowled at the thought, and quickly moved through the common room, ignoring the first years sitting around the fireplace. He pushed the portrait door open, and one of those first years piped up and said "G'Mornin' Rem--" but the rest of that sentence was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Remus continued to wander the corridors. His feet were moving quickly beneath him and his long hair flowing behind him. It was obvious that he was in a bad mood. There was a scowl on his face, and he was stepping much harder than he normally would. As he rounded yet another corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Remus was nose to nose with Severus Snape.

"Well, well," said Severus taking a few steps backwards. "Someone is in a hurry aren't they?"

Remus glared, and nodded. This was not the person he needed to see at the moment. Anyone but Severus would be okay. But of course, fate had to bring these two together. "Not even a good morning?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Now, why would I dream of saying good morning to someone like you?" Severus replied in a snide tone. Remus' warm eyes met Severus' cold eyes, but only for a second, because Remus turned on his heals and walked away quickly, leaving Severus standing alone in the hall with his mouth wide open.

--

Remus sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, avoiding making small talk with anyone. With his luck, he would end up by snapping at whoever chose to talk to him, so he knew that it would be better to remain quiet at the moment. He was alternating between taking bites of a piece of buttered toast, and taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. He was so far emerged in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice the soft hand of Sirius Black on his shoulder. Remus looked up at him, with a weak smile. "Good morning," he managed to struggle out.

Sirius quickly retracted his hand, and took a seat beside Remus, but instead of facing the table he leaned against it. "G'morning!" he said in his usual loud voice, but quickly added in an undertone "Is something wrong?"

Remus shook his head, and bit his bottom lip lightly. "Did you sleep well last night?" he said, attempting to sound as if he was making casual conversation.

"Yeah. Last night was great," he said with an almost dazed look on his face, and quickly added, "I mean, I was hungry after all."

"Well, I'm glad I can help you satisfy your hunger," Remus chuckled at his own joke. "So where are the others. I know Peter was awake, but as for—" A shadow had appeared on his plate. Remus looked up to see who it was coming from, and fought to keep a look of fear from his eyes. But, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the person who was standing right in front of them. Severus Snape.

Soon after, Sirius followed Remus' eyes, and saw what exactly they were looking at. "Snivley, what makes you think that you can come over here? Your table is that way!" Sirius spoke slowly, as if Severus had a mental disability, and then pointed at the Slytherin table.

"Oh bloody hell Sirius, it isn't like I shouldn't be allowed to walk where I would like. Now, as for you are another story." he gave him a light smirk, and without waiting another second he added "Remus, as for that potions assignment, do you still want to compare notes?"

Remus bit his bottom lip in thought, and after a few moments of not figuring out when he asked to compare notes, he looked back up at Snape. Remus tilted his head to the side, as if asking "What are you talking about?"

Snape quickly took the cue and added, "Remember, the professor called us up to his office earlier this morning. He wanted us to do an extra project? Seriously, Lupin, you are beginning to slack off a bit now aren't you? So much for being the smart one in your group. How about if we meet in the Potions room around after breakfast?" And without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away, this time leaving Remus to be the one sitting there with his mouth wide open.

But Remus had no choice but to quickly shut his mouth and give Sirius a small nod. "I completely forgot about that. As I was on my way down here, I was basically pulled into the Professor's office. Supposedly we're both doing well in the class, he wanted to challenge us." Remus shook his head, and took another sip of his pumpkin juice. His eyes stared forward, not making any contact with Sirius who was still sitting beside him, looking somewhat confused. Oh how Remus hated to lie to that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus sat alone by an empty cauldron. "Why did he call me in here?" he muttered to himself, looking back at the open door. He began to spin his prefect pin in between his fingers nervously. It was out of character for Severus to talk to him, let alone arrange a private meeting with him. His eyes were locked on the bottom of the caldron when he could hear the door shut softly behind him.

"Good. You had the guts to show up," Severus said walking towards the front of the classroom. "Wipe the confused look off of your face. You look like an idiot."

Remus looked up at him with a disgusted look on his face. "Why are you being so stuck up? What have I done to you?" At this point in time, Remus was actually standing up, and pointing his finger directly at Severus' nose.

"What have you done to me?" he said with a soft chuckle at the end. He held out his hand, and began counting his fingers. "Lets see, there is the time that you turned me upside down and dropped my pants. There is also the time that you locked me in a room with about a dozen dungbombs. Oh, and who could forget the time that you put those frog eyes in my potion causing it to turn a bright shade of pink and then explode all over the place."

Remus shook his head, and turned away from him. "None of those were me," he almost whispered.

"What do you mean it wasn't you? All of those—"

"Were my friends. Not me!" he said turning back to face him. He hated it when he was blamed for the things that his friends had done. But, Remus couldn't say anything to them about it, because they had accepted him for all of who he was. He doubted that he would be able to get any other friends even if he had tried. Plus, even though they did pranks, they had always been good to him. He shook his head and walked over to a nearby chair. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked them to take it easy on you. I thought that there might have been something different about you. But you are the usual Slytherin jerk aren't you?"

Severus glared at Remus as he took a seat in he chair across from him. "You told them to take it easy on me? Even after I called Lily a—"

"Yes I did." The silence in the room lasted for what seemed like an hour. Remus sat with his head in his hands, and Severus sat with a dumbfounded look on his face. Every few seconds a deep breath could be heard escaping from Remus' nose, until he finally said, "Now I'm beginning to think that I was wrong." He looked into Severus' eyes, his own full of hate, and said, "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? I think I need to get back to the others."

Remus' glare was enough to even make the proud Severus Snape show a hint of fear. Severus sighed, and looked away from the piercing eyes. "Well, actually," he said glancing back up, and then looking down quickly again, "I don't know why I asked you here."

Remus scoffed, and shook his head. "So you brought me here to lecture me? Or did you just want to threaten me? Because if that is all that you wanted, then I guess I will be on my way." Remus pushed himself up out of his chair, and began to walk towards the door. As his own hand reached out and touched the doorknob, Severus' hand knocked it away.

"That isn't all I wanted," he said his hand still resting on the other's. He reacted like Remus' hand was a hot piece of metal. He looked at Remus' face, ashamed, and then directed his gase to the floor. "I guess I just couldn't help but notice. . . "

Remus cocked his head to the side, "Notice what?" Great. Did he know?

"That you have been acting different lately. At first I thought it was just that prefect badge. But the more I think about it, the less likely that seems." He looked up, but did not look directly at Remus. "I'm not sure what it is, but—"

Oh god. He can't know. I don't even feel that way towards him. I mean, I did but I don't anymore. He is a selfish little, pure blooded fanatic. Remus shook himself back to reality. "But you think I am different? Is that a good thing, being different? You know who is really different? You. I've seen the looks on your face while you are in potions. You try and act like there are no problems for you in that class. But, only I notice when you have that look on your face. It is just a little furrow of the brow. Why do you care what people think so much?"

Severus looked him in the eyes once more. "The better question is why do you care so much?" He turned back towards the front of the classroom. He began pacing back and forth in front of the chalkboard. "I am not a social person. I enjoy watching people. You are one who changes within seconds when most of your friends come up."

"What are you talking about? All of my friends know everything about me!" he said rushing up to the front of the classroom. "I wouldn't ever hide anything from them!" But of course Remus knew he was lying to himself. _There is only one thing that they don't know about me is…_

Remus moved his eyes to the front of the classroom. He closed them, deep in thought. "Why would I ever hide anything from them?"

"Maybe you're trying to protect yourself?" said Snape under his breath.

"I am not protecting myself. I'm protecting—" he quickly stopped and back into Snape's eyes. His eyes were no longer filled with hate, but were filled with fear. For some reason he was having trouble thinking about what he said before it came out of his mouth. He couldn't let anybody know about two sides of himself, and he hated it.

Severus looked scared. It seemed as if he had said too much, because he quickly murmured, "I see what they see in you." He quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom leaving Remus to sit by himself alone.

Remus rested his head on a nearby desk. What did Severus mean by that? Remus had always believed that Severus thought that he was disgusting. But, he didn't have much time to muse on that, because he heard the door open once more, and he quickly shot up to see who it was. "Oh it is just you," he said with a sigh of relief. _Oh great. Now I have to make up a project._

"I just wanted to make sure you were still alive. You never know what that idiot can do. I still don't see what anyone sees in him," Sirius said sitting down in a chair right beside him. He looked into Remus' eyes, just like Severus had moments before. "Okay, you said something wasn't wrong earlier. But I can tell there is something."

Remus frowned and rested his head on the others shoulder, "I just don't think I can hide it anymore. I hate having to hide things from people, and having to hide two things is just not helping me much."

Sirius rested his hand on Remus' knee. "But if we know how we feel, why should we worry about what others think?"

"Exactly," Remus said sitting upright again. "Why should we worry about what they say? Why should we have to hide it?"

Sirius placed his lips on the frowning lips of Remus'. He slowly pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. "I'm just not ready. I am not as strong as you."

Remus frowned, and ran his forefinger down the cheek of Sirius' face. "You aren't weak. I just don't know if I can handle it much longer." He leaned forward and placed another kiss on Sirius' lips, this one lasting a little bit longer than the first. But again, Sirius pulled away.

"I just don't want to have people look at me like I am weird. They already do," he said resting his head on Remus' shoulder. "I'm the different Black. A 'blood traitor.'"

Remus lifted the other's chin, so that they were looking into each other's eyes once more. "There is nothing wrong with that. If anything, that's why I love you," he said with a small grin.

Sirius leaned forward placed his lips softly against Remus'. Seconds later, a creak of the door opening could be heard, and a small whimper of, "I knew it." Remus pulled away quickly, and stared directly at Severus Snape, who's eyes were filled with horror.


End file.
